


A Proper Proposal

by tiniegyus



Series: Little Prince [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Day At The Beach, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, literally so soft, soft, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniegyus/pseuds/tiniegyus
Summary: Felix had never been happier in his life.





	A Proper Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungjin_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjin_chan/gifts).

Felix had never been happier in his life.

Six months had gone by since the day they confessed, six months of waking up curled around the love of his life and trading lazy kisses in the early morning sunlight.

If he’d thought Woojin was the perfect husband before, it was nothing compared to now. The older man doted on him, bringing him flowers, buying him gifts. Felix’s favorite part of this new development of their relationship, however, was Woojin’s habit of finding him during the middle of the day and pulling him into a hidden alcove to kiss him.

Hyunjin shook his head as he watched Woojin pull Felix away. “You guys have been married for over a year and a half, can you  _ please _ stop acting like newlyweds?” he called after them.

Felix flipped off his friend, his full attention on Woojin, although he didn’t miss Changbin chuckling and saying, “C’mon, Jinnie, I guess we just have to find our own corner of the palace, far away from  _ them. _ ”

Huh. Interesting. Felix would have to explore that at a later date, but right now he was too busy trying to remember how to breathe as Woojin dragged him into an out-of-the-way alcove and pushed him against the wall. “Hello, little prince,” he said softly, one hand reaching up to cup Felix’s face. His thumb rubbed soothingly back and forth across Felix’s cheek, just the way Felix loved. He leaned into the touch, one of his hands wrapped around Woojin’s waist, while the other reached for his husband’s free hand and intertwined their fingers. Woojin’s hand was much larger than his, but they still fit together perfectly, something Felix loved.

“Hi,” he replied. “I missed you.”

Woojin smiled. “I missed you too, Lixie. How has work been so far?”

Felix shrugged. Work was pretty boring, but he’d never expected being chief advisor to the future king to be fun. “It’s been ok. What about you? I know you had the meeting with Ambassador Jung this morning.”

Woojin groaned and dropped his head onto Felix’s shoulder. “Don’t remind me. That man is the most insufferable human being I’ve ever met. If I never have to see him again, it’ll be too soon.”

“Well,” said Felix, a smile slowly spreading on his face. “Lucky for you, I know just what to do to make you feel better.”

Woojin lifted his head to look at his husband, a confused frown marring his features. “What?”

“Kiss me?”

Woojin laughed. “If you insist.” 

Felix knew he would never get over kissing Woojin. For so long it had been something he’d only dreamed of, an impossibility - now it was a daily occurence, something familiar. He knew exactly what Woojin liked to do, the way he would cradle Felix’s face like it was something precious, the way he would wrap an arm around his waist to pull Felix closer. His arms slid up to loop around Woojin’s neck (although not before taking a moment to rest on his husband’s chest - Woojin worked out and Felix was perfectly capable of appreciating that). There was no heat behind the kiss - just a content feeling from both parties, a sense of peace. When they finally broke apart, neither of them went very far, resting their foreheads together. “Hi,” said Felix nuzzling his nose into Woojin’s, eyes closed as he smiled happily.

“Hello, sweetheart.”

“Ooh, that’s a new one. You’ve never called me sweetheart before.”

“Haven’t I? Well I should call you that more often; after all, it’s very fitting.”

Felix’s eyes snapped open as he frowned. “Why?”

“Because you,” Woojin leaned in for a quick kiss, “are as sweet as sugar. And,” here he tilted his head up to press a kiss to Felix’s forehead, “you have my whole heart.” 

Felix couldn’t help himself; he burst into giggles, muffling his laughter in Woojin’s shoulder. “You’re ridiculous!” he said happily. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but you love it,” Woojin replied smugly.

“That’s true.” Felix was shameless in his admittance, and he raised his head so that Woojin could see the sincerity in his eyes. “I love you.”

Woojin pulled him in for another kiss, both of them smiling too much for it to be any good. They didn’t care, though, not as long as they had each other. “I love you too.”

\----------

Nights were spent curled around each other, much as they had been before. Now, however, Felix’s was free to steal a kiss whenever he wanted, something Woojin was more than willing to indulge him in. Felix loved being able to be this close to his husband - whereas before he had had the physical intimacy, now he had an emotional connection as well.

“Lixie?”

“Mhm?” Felix was dozing, nearly half way to sleep because of the soothing sensation of Woojin’s fingers carding through his hair.

“Our anniversary is coming up in a few months.”

“Mhm.”

“It’s going to be our third and, well, since we never really celebrated the other two… Do you want to do anything special for it?”

“Mhm.”

Woojin chuckled softly. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Anni’sary…”

Woojin laughed, louder this time, although not enough to make Felix stir. “Should I take it I’ll be doing all the planning then?”

“Mhm.”

“Ok then.” Woojin pressed a soft kiss to the top of Felix’s head. “Sleep well, little prince. I’ll see you in the morning.”

\----------

In the mornings Felix and Woojin ate breakfast with the rest of the royal family, as well as Changbin, Hyunjin, Minho, Yoohyeon (Minji’s ladies maid), Jihyo (the Queen’s ladies maid), and the King’ guard, a man named Sungjin. The meal was always a loud affair, especially with the three children. Although, that number might be four soon if the Queen had her way.

“Really, Minji, darling, are you sure you don’t want at least one more? Make your family an even number?”

“Mother!” Chan rolled his eyes, his tone exasperated. “We’ve said we’re not going to have any more and that’s that. Please stop nagging my wife about it.”

As the queen tried to defend herself and persuade her son at the same time Felix caught Minji’s eye across the table and winced.  _ Sorry, _ he mouthed, trying to convey as much sincerity as possible. Felix was one of the few who was privy to the truth of Minji and Chan’s marriage, although almost everyone who met the couple suspected something was going on behind the scenes. He knew, though, that they really  _ were  _ done having children, and no amount of nagging by his mother would change anything.

“Mother leave them alone, they’re clearly set in their decision,” he said, deciding to interrupt before Chan got angry and accidentally said something he shouldn’t. “If you’re really so desperate for more grandchildren, Woojin and I have talked about adopting someday. You can pin your hopes on that.”

“Not quite yet, though,” Woojin interjected, before the Queen could say anything. “Right now we’re just enjoying having each other. Speaking of which,” he turned to address the king, “Your Majesty, I was hoping it could be arranged for me to be out of the palace for about two weeks sometime in the next three months? I want to take Felix to properly celebrate our anniversary. Plus, well,” he shrugged. “We never got a honeymoon. It would be nice to go traveling somewhere.”

The king nodded, a smile breaking out across his face. “I don’t see why not! Just let me know when you make up your mind as to where you want to go, I’ll arrange transportation.”

Woojin smiled. “Thank you, sir. I can send you the details later? I want to make it a surprise.”

The king nodded and that was the end of the matter. As everyone went back to their meals, breaking off into quiet conversations with whoever was sitting near them, Felix turned to Woojin and said quietly, “I love you.”

Woojin smiled happily back at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he did so. “I love you too.”

\----------

Woojin ended up surprising Felix with a trip to an old seaside manor belonging to his family. Seeing as Felix had never been to the ocean before, he was  _ beyond _ excited to go to the beach for the first time.

Woojin laughed at the sight of his husband practically vibrating in his seat. “Lix, it’s just the beach, there’s no reason to get this excited.”

“You’ve been going to the beach since before I was born, you don’t get it,” replied Felix, his gaze never leaving the horizon. He was staring out the window, one leg bouncing frantically in his impatience. “I’m  _ so excited, _ Woojinnie.”

“I can tell,” Woojin said, laughing again. He reached out and placed a hand on Felix’s knee to steady him. “Relax, sweetheart. A carriage can only go so fast; we’ll get there when we get there.”

Felix pouted, but obligingly let the curtain over the window fall short. Then, carefully, he stood and switched seats so he could curl into Woojin’s side, humming contentedly as he did so.

Gently, Woojin began to run his fingers through Felix’s hair. “Why don’t you try and take a nap, sweetheart?” he said softly. “I know you didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Felix scoffed. “ _ I _ can hardly be blamed for that. But if you’re okay with it…”

“Of course, darling.” Woojin smiled and leaned over to kiss Felix’s forehead. “I have a book; I can handle myself for a few hours. And when we get there it’ll be noon and we can take a picnic to the beach and spend the afternoon swimming, how does that sound?”

“Mmkay…” Felix was already drifting off; he always had an almost pavlovian reaction to Woojin playing with his hair. “Wake me when we get there?”

Woojin gave him another kiss. “Okay, sweetheart. Sleep now.”

\----------

“Come on, Woojinnie!” Felix tugged at his husband’s hand, trying to get to the beach as fast as he could. “Come on, come on, come on!”

Woojin laughed. “The water isn’t going anywhere, little prince, calm down.”

“But the sooner we get there, the more time we can spend,” Felix reasoned, not slowing down at all. He was dragging Woojin down the path from the castle at the top of the cliff to the water below.

Finally they reached the beach and with a cheer Felix let go of Woojin’s hand to dart forward towards the water, kicking off his sandals and tugging his shirt over his head as he went. With a sigh, Woojin darted after him. “Lixie, wait for me!”

Surprisingly, Felix listened this time, screeching to a halt at the edge of the water. Quickly discarding the picnic basket, as well as his own clothes, Woojin joined his husband at the shore line.

“Finally decided to slow down, huh?” he teased, wrapping an arm around Felix and pulling him close.

“Yeah, well, I figured it was only fair to give my old man of a husband a chance to catch up,” Felix replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Hey!” Woojin smacked at Felix’s chest. “You love this old man, don’t forget! Honestly, the thanks I get for bringing you on a honeymoon…”

“Yeah, two years late,” Felix laughed, turning what could be biting, hurtful words into a sarcastic jest. “But I appreciate the effort, really I do.”

“I’m glad.” Woojin’s smile was soft and he used a gentle hand on the side of Felix’s face to pull him in for a kiss. “Anything to make you happy.”

Felix’s answering smile was bright. “ _ You _ make me happy, Woojinnie. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The sweet moment was abruptly shattered when Woojin suddenly hoisted Felix over his shoulder. Felix shrieked, his legs kicking wildly. “Woojin! Put me down!”

“Oh, you want to be put down, do you?” Woojin asked, walking further out into the surf. “Is that what you want?”

Realizing what his husband planned to do, Felix’s eyes widened and he began to squirm, trying desperately to get out of Woojin’s grasp. “Jinnie, Jinnie, no, no, Woojin-!”

It was no use; in the next second Woojin dumped him straight into the water. 

When Felix came back up for air he was coughing, and immediately Woojin crouched down at his side. “Lixie, are you okay?” he asked worriedly, rubbing a hand over his back.

In the next instant Felix stopped coughing, a devious smirk spreading across his face. Woojin’s eyes went wide as he realized he’d been played, but it was too late to do anything before Felix tackled him back into the surf.

They wrestled for a while before they ended up lying on their sides, bodies curved towards each other, at the edge of the surf. Felix rested his forehead against Woojin’s, closing his eyes. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you for taking this time with me; I know you’re busy.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Woojin replied, pressing a kiss against Felix’s forehead before pulling him closer. “It’s really no problem. Spending time with the love of my life or spending time cooped up in my office? It’s no contest, really.”

“Still. Thank you. You make me so happy.” Felix’s voice was strained and Woojin’s eyes snapped open as he moved to peer down at him.

“Oh honey. Oh baby.” Woojin cradled Felix’s face, wiping at a tear with his thumb. “Little prince, please don’t cry.”

“Sorry,” Felix choked out. “Sorry just - I used to have dreams, when we first got engaged, about you suddenly falling madly in love with me and whisking me away somewhere after the wedding. I never thought - I never thought that… Well, that they’d somehow come true. Especially right after, when you wouldn’t even look at me some nights, I never thought I’d ever be loved by you.”

“Sweetheart,” Woojin’s voice was so fond that Felix’s heart ached with it. Oh, how he loved this man. “Never doubt that I love you, okay? Remember what I said to you when we first kissed for real?” Felix shook his head. He knew, of course, but he wanted to hear Woojin say it, wanted that reassurance. “I said forever, Lixie. All of me is for you, forever. Okay?”

Felix nodded, a happy smile breaking across his face even as he kept crying. “Okay.”

\----------

They spent the rest of the day splashing around in the ocean. Felix couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. The feeling of being free to just play - and with his husband no less - was exhilarating and he felt almost drunk on it.

Finally, they have to go inside and it’s once they step into the cool air of the castle that Felix realizes how much heat is radiating from his skin.

Woojin seemed to realize it at the same time. “Lixie,” he said, a strange combination of humor and pity in his tone, “I think you got burned.”

“What?”

“Your skin is all red, baby. I think you were out in the sun for too long.”

Felix craned his head to try and get a look at his back and sure enough the skin was burning red. “Oh shit!” he yelped. He hadn’t even realized until just now, but once he was aware of the burn he could feel it, pain creeping up on him. “Shit, Woojin, would do I do?” He’d been sunburned before, but not since he was much younger, and never this badly.

“Let’s go get changed out of our wet clothes. I’ll tell Changbin to get some lotion, okay?” Woojin started ushering him further into the house. “Does it hurt, little prince?”   
  


“My entire back is burned, Jinnie, what do you think?” 

Luckily, by the time they got up to their room, Felix changed, and Changbin returned with the lotion, the sun had set. Woojin led Felix out on the veranda attached to their room, where Hyunjin had built a fire in the firepit. With a smile, Woojin dismissed the two guards, who unabashedly held hands as they left the room.

“Here, Lixie, lay down on your stomach, okay?”   
  


“Jinnie, my stomach is burned too.”

Woojin laughed softly. “I know, dear, but it’s not as bad, so let’s get your back first, okay?”

Gingerly Felix laid down on his stomach, wincing at the sting. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to go outside tomorrow, darling. Or the day after.”

Woojin poured some lotion onto Felix’s back and began to gently massage it into the skin. “That’s fine. We can have a lazy day in bed. Most married couples don’t leave the bed at all during their honeymoon anyway.”

Felix wanted to laugh, but all he could do was sigh in relief as Woojin’s hands worked their magic. “Shit, that feels good. Maybe you should have become a masseuse instead of an ambassador.”

“Ah, but then I wouldn’t be married to you, sweetheart. And what would be the point of being a masseuse if I didn’t have a beautiful husband to come home to every night?”

“Don’t flatter me when I can’t kiss you,” Felix said. “It’s very rude.”

Woojin laughed. “Sorry, dear. You’re very ugly, is that better?”

“Much thank you,” Felix replied, barely holding back giggles.

After that it’s silent again, just the occasional soft sigh from Felix. Eventually Woojin finished with his back and he gingerly flipped over so that Woojin can get his stomach. He sucked in a breath at the first touch to his stomach. He’d always been ticklish, and the lotion was cold.

Woojin bent down and pressed a kiss right above Felix’s heart before massaging the lotion in there too. Felix closed his eyes and let his head loll to the side with a hum. Woojin’s hands were so big; he loved the feeling of them on his skin.

“You still with me, little prince?”

“Mhm. Feels good, Jinnie.”

Woojin leaned down and kissed him gently. “Did you enjoy the first day of our honeymoon, even with your sunburn?”

“I spent the day with you, of course I enjoyed it.” Felix opened his eyes and smiled at Woojin. His heart still fluttered whenever they were this close. He wasn’t sure it would ever stop.

“Good.” Woojin smiled down at him and reached out to cradle his face. Neither of them cared about the lotion on his hands. “We should have done this a long time ago.”

Felix scoffed, although the soft smile never his face. “Maybe if you hadn’t ignored me for the first couple of months.”

Woojin groaned and dropped his head. “Will you ever let me live that down?”

“Never, dear. I’ll use it to get you to do things for me for the rest of our lives.”

At that Woojin seemed to sober up. He moved so that he was lying next to Felix, pulling him into his arms carefully, and pressing a kiss to his hair. “Do you ever think about that?” he said. “The rest of our lives?”

Normally Felix would have responded with something about raising children together and falling asleep in each other’s arms every night, but there was an undercurrent of  _ something _ in Woojin’s voice that drew him up short. “What do you mean?” 

Woojin sighed. “I don’t know. I just - I worry sometimes? Because I’m fifteen years older than you, which means I’m most likely going to die sooner. I just worry about leaving you alone.”

Felix shifted - carefully, slowly - so that he was facing Woojin. “Where did this come from? You’ve never mentioned it before.”

Woojin was quiet for a second, then he sighed and pressed a kiss to the tip of Felix’s nose. “I heard you talking to Hyunjin a while back. When you asked him about what he was doing with Changbin. He said Changbin was scared to start anything with him because odds are Changbin is going to die long before Hyunjin does and he didn’t want to leave him alone. It just got me thinking… I never thought about it before because we have an arranged marriage and I didn’t  _ need _ to take those things into account. Now that we’re actually together and not just married, it’s been bothering me more and more.” His voice was soft, almost fragile, and a little bit broken, and Felix longed to kiss the hurt away. He didn’t though, just let Woojin take a moment to gather his thoughts before he continued, “I just don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Oh, darling.” Felix gave into his desires and used a gentle hand placed on Woojin’s cheek to pull him in for a kiss. “You don’t need to worry about that, yeah? I know I tease you about being an old man, but you’re only thirty-five. You have  _ many _ years left ahead of you. And even if you do pass away long before I do, you won’t be leaving me alone.” He smiled, his thumb caressing Woojin’s cheek soothingly. “Do you remember when I was thirteen and found out about my mother?”

Woojin scoffed. “Do I remember you hiding from your entire family for a full day? Yeah, I remember that.”

Felix just laughed at his husband’s attitude and kissed him gently. “You found me, though. And you took me to her grave and held me when I cried. And you helped me come to terms with everything and you helped me clean her grave and you taught me that even if she was gone, she was still with me in my heart.”

“I don’t understand what-”

“In my heart, Jinnie, she’s always in my heart. Just like you will be one day.” Felix smiled at Woojin, then flicked him on the forehead. Woojin jumped, and brought a hand up to rub at his head while he glared at Felix, who just smiled even sweeter than he had been and said, “Silly man. As if I could ever truly be parted from you.”

\----------

It’s been a month since they came back from their honeymoon and Woojin has been acting strangely the entire time.

Actually, he started acting odd  _ during _ their honeymoon; Felix can pinpoint the exact moment it happened. He’d made some offhand comment on the last day about how Woojin hadn’t loved him until after the wedding - nothing that he hadn’t teased him about before. Normally, Woojin took it in stride, teasing him right back. This time, though, he’d gone quiet, contemplative, and he’d been…  _ avoiding _ wasn’t quite the right word, but that was the best description for what he had been doing to Felix ever since.

Not avoiding him in the same way that he had been immediately after their marriage, but he just seemed very distant, almost like he was hiding something, and Felix didn’t know what had happened or what he could do to fix it.

Everything came to a head when Woojin took away his wedding ring.

“I’m sorry,  _ what?” _ Felix stared at his husband incredulously.

“I want your wedding ring. Just for a little bit; I promise I’ll give it back,” Woojin replied. His hand was outstretched, waiting.

“No. No!” Felix took a step back, his left hand clutched protectively to his chest. “No, you can’t have it!”

“Lixie-”

“No!” Felix knew he probably looked wild, that maybe he was overreacting, but he couldn’t help it. Woojin had been acting off for a month now and with this happening he really couldn’t be blamed for jumping to the worst case scenario. “I won’t let you take it away from me.”

“Little prince.” Woojin’s voice was soft and, before Felix could back away from him, he stepped forward and enveloped him in his arms. “Oh, my darling. I promise that I have a very good reason for asking for your ring. Please trust me?”

“Why do you want it?” Felix’s voice was muffled into Woojin’s shoulder. He was glad; it hid the fact that his voice was choked up as he tried not to cry. “What are you hiding from me that you need it for?”

There’s a beat of silence and then Woojin chuckles quietly. “Of course you picked up on that.”

“Don’t laugh, you asshole,” Felix snaps. “Fucking  _ of course _ I noticed. You’ve been ignoring me for a month; how could I not notice?”

Instantly Woojin is moving, taking Felix’s face in his hands and guiding it up to look at him. “Is that what you think, sweetheart? That I’m ignoring you.”

Felix pointedly doesn’t look at Woojin. “I mean, not fully  _ ignoring _ me, but you’ve been really distant since we got back from the beach.”

Woojin looked like his heart was breaking and suddenly Felix got the feeling that he’d interpreted many things very very wrongly. “Sweetheart,” he said, voice breaking. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I  _ am _ keeping something from you, but it’s nothing bad; think of it as another anniversary gift. I’ve just been stressing over it because I want every detail to be perfect, yeah? Your ring is the last piece, but I only need to for two days. Then everything will be perfect.”

Felix’s voice, when he spoke again, was very soft. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

\----------

Two weeks later, Felix woke to the feeling of soft lips pressed to the back of his shoulder.

He hummed, and leaned into the warm weight behind him. “Good morning, dear.”

Woojin chuckled softly, before pressing another kiss to his bare back. “Little prince.”

“Do I get my wedding ring back today?” He’d asked the same question every day for the past two weeks and received the same answer every single time. Frankly, Felix was getting a little tired of it all.

“Yes, actually.” 

“Wait, really?” He rolled over to face Woojin, still in his arms. “Are you serious?”

Wojin nodded and kissed his forehead, pulling him closer. “As can be. It won’t be until later today, though.”

Felix frowned. “Why? I want it now.”

“Because we’re going on a picnic first, silly.” Woojin smiled fondly, and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Felix’s eyes. “Someone could stand to have a little patience.”

“Sorry.” Felix was aware he was pouting right now, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted his ring back. “It’s just been weird not wearing it. Feels like something is missing.”

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have taken it if it wasn’t important, I promise.”

“When are we leaving for the picnic?”

“Whenever you want,” Woojin replied. “As long as we’re back by dinner.”

“Really?” At Woojin’s answering nod, Felix suddenly lost all desire to stay in bed and he sprang up. Well, tried to, anyway. Woojin tightened his arms around him and held him tightly in place. Felix squealed as he was dragged back down onto into his husband’s embrace. “Woojin!”

Woojin hummed and buried his head in the crook of Felix’s neck. “Sorry, little prince,” he said, sleep still hanging off his words. “Not getting up right now. Let’s sleep for a little longer, yeah?”

“Woojin…” Felix whined.

“Shh.” Woojin pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Sleep.”

\----------

“Are we almost there yet?”

From his position pressed against Woojin’s chest, Felix both felt and heard the rumble of his laughter. “Calm down, little prince. My answer is the same as it was five minutes ago - soon.”

Felix pouted. “Maybe if I could see where we’re going…”

Woojin laughed again. “I’m not taking the blindfold off, darling. We’re almost there, I promise.”

Finally, the horse they’re riding on comes to a stop. Woojin got off and tied up the horse, then helped Felix down. He guided him carefully forward a few steps, then his hands came up to untie the blindfold.

It slipped from his eyes and Felix blinked several times, his eyes readjusting to the light. When his vision was back to normal he gasped at the sight before him.

They were at the same spot where Felix had first tried to confess to Woojin nearly a year ago.. A picnic blanket was laid out, a basket of food resting on top of it. The sight was so reminiscent of Felix’s disaster attempt to confess that he had to reach behind him, hand held out for Woojin to take, to make sure that time had passed, that things _ had _ changed. “Woojin,” he said, voice soft. “What is this?”

“All of your memories here are bad, in some way or another,” Woojin replied. “I thought we should make some happy ones.”

Fabric rustled behind him as Woojin moved, and then Felix felt the grip on his hand vanish. He turned to see what Woojin was doing and felt the breath get knocked from his chest as he saw what was before him.

Woojin. On one knee.

“Woojin.” His voice was breathless, so quiet it might have been a whisper. “Woojin what is-”

“Lee Felix.” Woojin’s voice was firm and his eyes shone with determination. “Lee Felix, I love you. And it’s come to my attention recently that I may have been taking your love for me for granted. By the time I realized I was in love with you, we were married and I was so happy that it never occurred to me how out of order our relationship was. But you loved me for  _ years,  _ and you deserve to be swept off your feet. You deserve to have the romantic proposal and wedding that you never got. And you deserve a husband who doesn’t take your love for granted. So, my darling,” Woojin smiled nervously and held up a very familiar looking ring, “will you marry me? For real this time.” 

Felix stared at him dumbly. He watched Woojin grow noticeably more nervous, but still he couldn’t find the words to say what he wanted to say. Finally, almost without realizing he was speaking, he said, “Are you proposing to me with my own wedding ring?” His voice was hoarse and strained as he tried not to cry.

Woojin just stared at him. “Is that all you got from my speech?”

That was seemingly all it took and Felix dissolved into tears as he collapsed to his knees, reaching for Woojin as he fell. Woojin pulled him close and held him as he cried. “Darling,” he said lowly, “what’s wrong? Did me proposing upset you?”

Felix just sobbed louder. “No! No, I’m just -” his voice broke. “I’m really happy.”

Felix could feel Woojin’s smile as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, little prince. Marry me?”

A fresh wave of tears washed over Felix as he nodded frantically. Woojin held up the ring. “Can I show you why I took your ring, darling? Then I’ll give it back.” Felix nodded and Woojin tilted the ring so that the inside was visible. “Look,” he said. “I had the inside engraved.”

Felix wiped at his eyes enough so that he could see. In Woojin’s delicate script wrapping around the inside of the band, were the words  _ Forever in your heart. _

“Oh my - Woojin…” Felix turned his head to kiss Woojin. He couldn't reach his lips, so he ended up kissing the underside of his jaw. “I love you,” he mumbled against his skin. “I love you so much. Yes,  _ yes, _ I’ll marry you.”

Woojin slid the ring onto Felix’s finger, then bent down to kiss him, properly. “Oh my darling. I’m so happy.”

\----------

Three months later they get married again.

Their first wedding was a huge event, with people coming from kingdoms far and wide. This wedding is infinitely more private, with just their close family and friends. It’s small and intimate, but it’s  _ them _ and Felix loves it.

Last time, the Queen arranged most of the details. This time, they did everything together, picking out the cake and the flowers and the music. Woojin backed Felix when he insisted on where he wanted it to take place, even when everyone protested. It’s not every day that a wedding happens in a cemetery, after all. But Felix wanted both his mothers there, and he wasn’t willing to take ‘no’ for an answer. 

In the end, the graveyard looks beautiful, flowers everywhere. The graves are spaced far enough apart that people can sit easily, and there’s a natural aisle for Felix to walk down.

That’s another thing Felix had insisted on. Woojin offered to walk down the aisle this time, but Felix wanted to do it again. This time, instead of his father walking him to Woojin, Chan did, before taking his place behind Woojin. Hyunjin was waiting for Felix, taking his bouquet, and Felix and Woojin’s fathers both presided over the ceremony.

It was short and simple, nothing extravagant. They exchanged rings, the same ones as the first time. Before putting the ring on Woojin, Felix showed him the engraving on the inside of the band. There, in his own handwriting, were the words  _ My love, forever. _ Woojin nearly started crying on the spot.

When the ceremony was over, both kings proclaimed together, “You may now kiss your husband.”

Scarcely were the words out of their mouths before Woojin was pulling Felix to him, kissing him as soon as he was close enough. Felix kissed him back, pouring as much of his love as he possibly could into the kiss. The cheers of their friends and family, the wolf-whistle from Changbin, sitting in the front row, faded away as they became lost in each other.

Finally, they parted and rested their foreheads together, unwilling to move very far from one another. Neither could wipe the grins off their faces, and Felix was suddenly struck with the realization that he was happier than he’d ever been. He wasn’t sure if any moment would ever be able to top this. 

“I love you,” he whispered, “so much, Woojin. More than words can say.”

Woojin kissed him quickly, still smiling. “I love you too,” he replied. “My little prince.”

And everything was perfect.

_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> ahh it's here!! the final installment in the little prince series!!
> 
> the original story has gotten so much so, so i hope you all like this fic just as much. i know i had a lot of fun writing it!!
> 
> many thanks to ashtin for editing it!! also thanks to ashtin and blake for being my own personal ego boost/cheer squad!
> 
> please leave comments and kudos, as they motivate me to keep writing. also, follow my twitter @tiniegyus to stay updated on my other fics!!


End file.
